


serendipity

by oxycheng



Category: NCT
Genre: Cat, Fluff, M/M, love at first sight kinda stuff, soft, taeyong is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxycheng/pseuds/oxycheng
Summary: “Maybe adopting that cat was the best decision of my life.”





	1. meet me again?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a chapter fic this time, lads (also i didn’t proofread so be nice)

“Kitty! Kitty!” Taeyong mumbles as he finds a stray cat on the street, reaching out to pet it. “No! No petting the kitties.” Doyoung pulled him away from the irresistibly fluffy cat. “But-” Taeyong’s eyes shined softly in the moonlight as he pouted, trying to pull out of Doyoung’s grasp to try and pet the feline once more. “No buts. You can’t just reach out for every stray cat you see!” The younger’s boy’s soft sighs of disappointment were laced with the rigid, cold air of the night. “The cat was still cute though; cuter than you.” The elder dragged his feet as he mumbled pathetic insults to the latter.

Doyoung laid in bed, with his hands clasped together, and shut his eyes, trying to get a good night's sleep, but with his roommate meowing every five minutes, how could he? “That cat was adorable! Why can’t we just adopt one? I promise I’ll take good care of it!” Taeyong’s small fists of fury slammed down into the mattress. “Taeyong, you know our apartment doesn’t allow pets!” The taller retorted, “Besides! You can’t even take care of yourself. What makes you think you can care for another being?” the smaller boy shifted in his bed, contemplating whether to listen to his roommate or go along with his gut. Besides, Doyoung isn’t that powerful.

“Kitty, kitty!” Taeyong waddled on the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets to keep the warmth, and his face nuzzled into a wool scarf. Swaying side to side as he headed to the nearest adoption center. His lips slightly puckered and pressed gently onto the soft material of the scarf he wore, as he admired the the small felines trapped in cages with a food dish and a bowl of water through the store window. He enters the sleek adoption center and immediately heads towards the baby kittens, poking his finger through the holes of the cages. “I’ll rescue you! Or at least one of you!” The boy says proudly as he holds the stance of a superhero, “Here to adopt, sir?” a voice from behind him says, startling him to the point he nearly fell to the ground. “Yes! In fact I am, specifically for a little kitty!” his eyes lit up with pure bliss, clapping his hands and was practically jumping up and down. “Choose any one you wish, I’m sure they’re all eager to be adopted!” the employee heads off the register, leaving Taeyong in complete silence with the occasional purrs of the kittens.

“This is too difficult! I want all of them!” He whined as he fell to the floor to sit and cross his arms with a pout painted onto his lips. “I-is everything alright?” He heard a familiar voice stutter behind him, “Do you need help with anything?” Taeyong jerked his head around to see a taller man looming above him. “The cats are too cute for me to choose just one…” he whispers as he pulls his knees up to his chin and buries his face in his legs, “I want all of them but my roommate wouldn’t like that.” A small chuckle was heard from the latter, “They’re irresistible, aren’t they?” the boy looks at one of the cages which held a calico cat, who purred softly at the sight of the employee. “His name is Cinnamon. He’s quite the cutie, isn’t he?” the taller boy scratched the kitten’s chin as his eyes glistened under the lights of the store. 

“You must like Cinnamon a lot, huh...?” Taeyong stared at the employee’s outfit, searching for a name tag, “...Jaehyun.” he grinned, his pearly teeth making an appearance. “I do like him a lot, I just hope he gets a good home someday.” Jaehyun holds Cinnamon’s paw in between his pointer and thumb, shaking up and down like he was giving a handshake. “Why don’t you just adopt him?” the elder leaned his body onto one of the cages, resulting in a cat reaching out and scraping their claws on him, making him squeal in shock. “I would love to adopt him, but I don’t think my home is the best place for a cat. Besides, Cinnamon deserves so much more.” 

Another appearance of Taeyong’s pout had returned to his face, he had furrowed his eyebrows, thinking on how to help him in this situation. A light bulb popped above his head “Oh! I have a solution!” the shorter’s face lit up, “Let me adopt Cinnamon and you can come visit him whenever you want!” Taeyong thought it was a great idea, Jaehyun on the other hand was a little hesitant. Could you blame him? A pretty boy asking you to visit every time you want to see a cat? Hard pass.

“If I did that I would practically be living with you.” Jaehyun smiled, a laugh shining through. “Oh don’t worry about living with me, it feels like I live alone because Doyoung is always out with his boyfriend, you know, being a couple.” Taeyong sighs, trailing his hand on his jeans, drawing patterns and felt like loneliness was going to swallow him whole. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, it must be lonely.” the younger boy said with utmost amount empathy for the latter. “Oh no worries! It’s really just a free pass to go out and go pet stray cats! Doyoung is so mean! You know, sometimes he doesn’t let me even pet a stranger’s dog even when I ask because I’ll “never remove my hand and probably kidnap the dog.” He’s so cautious it annoys me sometimes.” Taeyong’s puffed up chest settled down as he let out a deep breath.

At that point, Jaehyun finally broke. A burst of laughter was heard, falling to his knees to meet at eye level with the older boy, “You’re something really special, aren’t you?” he reached out his hand to pull the boy from the floor, “I just realized I never got your name, so you are?” he cocked his head to the side, as the pretty boy said his name. “Taeyong! Your new friend!” Taeyong clasped onto Jaehyun’s hand and pulled himself up from the floor, “And new owner of Cinnamon.”

A small giggle exited the taller boy, nodding as he takes Cinnamon’s cage and hands it over to the excited soon to be owner. “Do I still have permission to visit?” Jaehyun puckers his lips slightly as his words start to turn into mumbles, “Of course you are! Give me your phone number and I’ll send you my address. Feel free to drop by whenever you please!” 

The two exchanged numbers and headed off on their merry way, Taeyong with a cat, and Jaehyun with the chance to see said cat and a pretty boy while doing so. 

Taeyong waddled back to his apartment, carrying the kitten in his warm coat to block off the cold air. He puffed up his cheeks and kept hugging the mammal up to his chest. “You’re gonna have the best home!” he chirps as he unlocks the door to the apartment, “You’ll love it, Cinnamon!” He toddled into the building and try to make a run for his room, until Doyoung caught him in the act.

“What’s in your jacket, Taeyong?” His roommate questioned, not knowing what the expect. “Drugs.” Taeyong swiftly responded as the kitten he held close started to meow. “Drugs don’t meow. Please don’t tell me you got a cat.” Doyoung shut his eyes and laid his head back, “Okay fine I didn’t get a cat.” The elder grinned and ran off into his room where he let the cat run free. “He’s cute, but you know we can’t keep him.” Doyoung’s mellow voice mumbled behind him.

“WE can’t keep him but I can.” Taeyong faked a sniffle and sprawled his body on the floor, only to hear the doorbell ring. “Now who could that be?” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet to the door, scratching his head in confusion, while Taeyong knew exactly who it was. “Jaehyun!” He whispered as he brought Cinnamon to sit in his lap.

“Taeyong? Someone is here to see you, his name is Jaehyun!” his roommate shouted from across the room, “Let him in! Let him in!” Taeyong was swaying side to side, happy to hear that Jaehyun actually took up the offer of visiting Cinnamon. “Looks like you made it! Cinnamon must be so happy to see you!” The pinked haired boy held the cat in the iconic Simba pose, “Come hold him, you can’t leave him hanging!” 

Jaehyun wraps his arms around the feline and holds him like a baby, “You know I might never leave, I’ll just move in with you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Taeyong tilts his head, his eyes like a puppies. “You’ll be a fun roommate! Cinnamon would be happy too!” The boy hummed as he ran his hand through his hair, watching the two spin in circles. “At this rate, we’re practically roommates.” The younger man sits besides the latter, “I don’t mind though.” 

“Hey Jaehyun? Do you just want to stay over? You already seem pretty comfortable here.” Doyoung pops his head in the room the two were sitting in, “We have food too.” 

“I’d love to stay over!” Jaehyun grinned, dimples and all, “And I’d love to get to know you guys a little more.” 

A few moments later, the trio starts to talk more and more, turning into chatterboxes deeper into the night. “I need rest, goodnight.” Doyoung yawned as he stretched his arms out and stood up to leave to his bedroom. “Sleep well!” Jaehyun exclaimed as he rested his chin onto his hand and whispered softly, “I should get going. It was fun hanging out today.”

As he got up to leave, a drowsy Taeyong pulled him into a warm, gentle hug, putting a halt onto his plans. “Stay for the night, it’s cold out, and I don’t want you getting sick.” he nuzzled his face into the blanket he was wrapped in, “But Taeyong-” the younger started but was quickly stopped by the tinier boy pressing his finger onto his lips and making a “shhh” sound. Jaehyun found it absolutely devastating.

“Nobody allowed you to be this cute.” The brown haired boy blurted out, “Have you always been adorable? Or is it something new?”

Taeyong’s body squirmed as he felt giddy and joyful, his cheeks flushing red as he received praise from the latter. “I’m pretty sure I’ve always been adorable. What about you? Have you always been a sweetheart?” The boy’s eyes had stars in them as he was captivated in the gaze of the latter.

Jaehyun pulled away dramatically, “I can’t fall for you too quickly.” He joked as he rested his head onto Taeyong’s shoulder. “Well why not? I don’t mind.” The shorter retorted, completely serious on his behalf. Jaehyun had no response. He didn’t expect him to take it so seriously, even though, he really wouldn’t mind falling for him.


	2. cat dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey kitty kitty!

Warm rays of sunshine beamed down through the blinds of the apartment windows as it showed every speck of dust floating in the air, especially he ones hanging on and around Taeyong’s phone. As the boy awakened from his deep sleep, he had felt the absence of the extra warmth which he was engulfed in the night before. He groaned as he made a fruitless attempt of searching blindly with his hand, sweeping it over the bed and under the pillows, looking for that same source of warmth. 

 

“Taeyong?” A mellow voice above him laughed, “what are you doing?” 

 

The pink haired boy fluttered his eyes open just to stare back at Jaehyun’s gentle, brown eyes. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he definitely wasn’t prepared for the sudden eye contact with a pretty boy he just met yesterday, and on top of that he was wearing a childish attire. An oversized Totoro shirt which reached up to just above his knees and a pair of Pokémon boxers. He squealed as he looked down at his clothing choices. 

 

Jaehyun laughed as his voice filled the room, “Don’t be embarrassed, look who I have!” Taeyong looked down the other boy’s arms, to see the soft calico cat purring against his chest. “Cinnamon!” Taeyong squealed as he giggled with a smile stretched across his face, soon forgetting about his outfit, as he reached out to hold the feline, “Come here!” 

 

Jaehyun lets out a husky laugh as he sets the cat onto Taeyong’s chest. “There, now Cinnamon can be cuddled.” the latter pouts, “Jaehyun come here!” the elder tugs on his sleeve as he carefully gets up from his bed, “He deserves ALL the cuddles. That means yours too.” 

 

A goofy smile spread across the younger boy’s face as he sat beside him, awkwardly side hugging Taeyong to “cuddle” Cinnamon. The shorter boy shook his head with disappointment and clicked his tongue, “You know that’s obviously not working, so do you have another plan?” a childish innocence laced his words as he wanted them both to give equal love to the cat, which was now purring in Taeyong’s lap, his tail swiping back and forth.

 

Jaehyun’s brained filled up with so many different scenarios, and he just went with the one to make the most sense. “Face me and sit on my lap… you know if you’re comfortable with that, obviously.” the younger started to fumble with his fingers, ending it all off by awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 

 

Taeyong let out a small giggle.

 

“Of course! Besides now Cinnamon will be feeling extra extra cozy!” he got up sat Jaehyun down, where he was previously sitting, only to then take a small leap forward and land on his legs. At least he was careful enough to not sit on the cat.

 

The taller boy let out a small hiss of pain, it’s not like Taeyong was actually hurting him it’s just the initial landing brought some shock upon him. 

 

“Are you okay?” The smaller boy, with his legs now under the feline and wrapped around Jaehyun’s abdomen, asked, worried. “Yeah, I am one hundred percent okay!” the latter laughed it off while Taeyong gave him a small pout, and  Jaehyun just so happened to notice.

 

“Hey, even if you did put me in a little pain, look at Cinnamon!” he pointed to Taeyong’s lap where the feline was now fast asleep, purring against his thighs. A smile tugged at the elder’s lips as he was looking at the softest thing he had seen today, well besides Jaehyun, of course.

 

The moment didn’t last long though, how upsetting.

 

“Hey guys, I was wondering if— oh, well I guess you guys are having a moment…?” Doyoung’s calm voice was heard coming from the doorway, and when they turned around they saw him leaning against the door. “Cat dads.” he shook his head and sighed, “You guys barely know each and now you’re raising a cat together. It’s both admirable and worrying.”

 

“Hey! Cinnamon gets double the love this way! You’re just that weird cousin, you know?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows and pouted...ferociously as he soon turned back to the cat who was now awake but this time nuzzling his head underneath Taeyong’s Totoro shirt, and against his smooth tummy.

 

As soon as he realized what was happening the sensation of being tickled finally kicked in, and kicked in hard.

 

He held his breath and curled his toes, trying his best not to laugh and to disturb him. Until he couldn’t handle it anymore and burst out into a giggling fit. With the peace ruined, Cinnamon quickly jumped off his lap, and found his way to Doyoung, nuzzling at his leg instead.

 

“How rude. Cinnamon just left without saying goodbye.” Taeyong let a pout form at his lips and then laughed with a childish amusement. “Is that what it feels like to have a kid move out? I honestly wouldn’t know.”

 

He quickly turned back his head to see Jaehyun staring at him in a dazed admiration. His head resting on the palm of his hand, with a stare that could penetrate the toughest people.

 

“What are you looking at? Is my face messy?” The elder questioned, half confused, half worried.

 

“No no no! Nothing like that, it’s just…” the younger paused for a moment until he just let the words slip out of his mouth, “You’re so cute ; I don’t know how you haven’t sent more people to a dentist.”

 

Taeyong blinked in confusion.

 

“Why would I send people to a dentist? Have I accidentally punched them?” 

 

Jaehyun laughed. “No, I thought it was obvious, you’re just so sweet.”

 

Unfortunately, the message Jaehyun sent was put on hold due to Taeyong’s obliviousness.

 

“...Does that mean people eat me? Or want to eat me?”

 

The boy sighed, a laugh forming in the back of his throat. Flirting was obviously just not one of Taeyong’s strong suits, but he was cute nonetheless trying to figure the whole thing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t updated this in so long i’m sorry, but i hope you enjoyed soft jaeyong hours

**Author's Note:**

> so in conclusion: taeyong is baby


End file.
